


Getaway

by Em_Jaye



Series: Good Madness [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Jaye/pseuds/Em_Jaye
Summary: "May your coming year be filled with magic and dreams and good madness"-Neil GaimanFirst Anniversary





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shooting for 3 holiday fics in the Good Madness universe this December. This is obviously the first. Hope you enjoy, my sweet sweet kittens. I love you.

The cold woke her. Slowly creeping into bed with them and chilling her through the sheets and quilts. It nudged Darcy awake with a blanket of goosebumps over her skin and she let out a soft groan of discontent as she moved her feet closer to Steve’s. He shifted away from the icy touch of her toes against his leg and she frowned as she reluctantly pulled her eyes open to see if he was awake and messing with her.

He wasn’t. When she carefully removed herself from the burrow she’d created between the blankets and his chest, Steve was still the picture of uninterrupted sleep. His eyes moved beneath his eyelids and his perfectly kissable mouth hung slightly open with a soft, comforting snore. Darcy smiled and resisted the urge to kiss him awake. She slipped out of bed and into her robe with a hiss as her feet touched the icy hardwood floor of the cabin. She scurried into the living room and onto the thick rug in front of the fireplace.

The soft glow of dying embers announced itself guilty for the sudden drop in temperature; Darcy tied the silk sash of her robe tighter around her waist before she got to her knees and added two more logs to the fire. It didn’t take much more than a few crumpled pieces of newspaper and a tiny dash of lighter fluid before the fire was back in business and Darcy sat back on her heels and admired her handiwork.

The cabin warmed up again quickly and Darcy let herself look around with a little sound of contentment. When Steve said he wanted to take her to the mountains for their anniversary, she’d been more than a little skeptical. She wasn’t a camper by any means. And usually anything longer than a two-hour hike made her itchy and irritable.

“No tents,” Steve had promised when she’d made a face. “No hunting our own food. Just…less city.”

And less city was exactly what had been awaiting them in this little remote village in the Poconos, where they’d stocked up on food and firewood at a sweet little general store and driven through thick woods until they reached their home for the weekend. The cabin was just big enough for the two of them, outfitted with deep, squashy leather sofas, a squeaky, but comfortable queen-sized bed, a kitchen with a gas stove and tiny refrigerator, and—Darcy’s only _genuine_ requirement—a small bathroom with indoor plumbing. There was a front and back porch with rocking chairs and a hammock respectively, but both had been covered with snow by the time they’d pulled up, just before sunset.

It was, in fact, a lovely way to celebrate their first year together.

Darcy jumped at the feeling of hands on her shoulders and she let out a little squeak of surprise as she turned around to see Steve, bare-chested and wearing a pair of soft gray pajama pants that sat low on his hips, smiling down at her. “I didn’t hear you get up,” she admitted, her cheeks pink. “I thought you were asleep.”

“I was,” he said. “Until I realized I’d been left cold and alone.”

She scoffed. “Cold and alone. I wouldn’t have gotten up if you hadn’t shrugged off my cold feet like I was a leper,” she insisted. “I had to come out here and make my own warmth.”

Grinning, Steve sat down behind her and leaned his back against the sturdy coffee table before he pulled her gently to rest against him, so they could look at the fire together. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said with a slight groan as he shifted to stretch his long legs out on either side of her. “That must have been Sleepy Steve—I’m not accountable for his actions.”

“Likely story,” Darcy muttered affectionately and reclined all the way back against him. They watched the flames curl and lick their way up the fresh logs and listened to it crackle. “It’s so quiet here,” she said after a few long, peaceful moments. “How do people live like this all the time?”

Steve snorted and kissed her temple. “I assume you get used to it,” he guessed. “I could probably find some ambient traffic noise if you really miss it.”

“No, no,” she shook her head with a smile. “It’s nice—the quiet. It’s just different.” Steve’s hands ran over her arms slowly in long, soothing strokes. “What should we do tomorrow?” she asked. Vaguely, she wondered what time it was, but she wasn’t anywhere close to curious enough to get up and find out for herself.

“What do you want to do?” Steve countered softly. His lips were close to the top of her ear. His breath was a pleasant tickle against her skin.

“Hmm,” she breathed out the word as more of a purr. “Pancakes?”

“Of course.”

She smiled at his instant agreement. “Boozy hot chocolate?”

“Perfect.”

Her eyes fell to the window that looked out into the small clearing behind the cabin and the dark, silent woods where the snow had been shivering down, piling up for hours. “Maybe a snowball fight?”

“Prepare to be dominated,” Steve challenged without skipping a beat.

“Promises, promises,” she countered with a laugh before she glanced in the direction of the scrubbed wooden table where a small mountain of shopping bags rested. “And then we should probably be good and wrap those presents like we said we would.”

Steve groaned a second time. “Damnit, I was hoping you’d forget about that.”

Darcy laughed again and shifted in his arms to look at him. “Steve, we can’t _not_ wrap presents this weekend. We’re not going to have time otherwise. And then we won’t have to worry about Charlotte snooping around and ruining her own surprises.”

He narrowed his eyes, a small grin tugging on his lips. “You’re such a good grown-up.”

She rose up onto her knees and turned around, so they were face-to-face. “I’m just trying to make this month run as smoothly as possible,” she assured him.

And it was true. Between the typical holiday boom at the bakery, an influx of last-minute projects and clients for Steve, and all of Charlotte’s year-end activities, Darcy and Steve had found themselves with an insanely busy three weeks ahead of them. Alysha and Jamie had taken over Saturday baking classes to Darcy’s relief and she’d hired three pastry-school interns to help with the holiday rush, but she still felt dangerously close to overwhelmed every time she looked at her calendar.

“Okay,” he said, bringing her back to the present as his hands fell to her waist. “We can wrap tomorrow,” he relented with an affectionate sigh. “But I’m a little more interested in _un_ wrapping, at the moment.” He toyed with the satin sash that held her robe together.

Darcy giggled while a blush rose to her cheeks. “What a line,” she commented before leaning in to press her lips to his. He sank one hand into her hair as the other pulled gently at her sash until the bow unknotted and her robe fell open.

“I feel like I’ve used cheesier lines on you,” Steve murmured with a smile she could feel when he pulled away to leave a trail of soft, sweet kisses toward her ear.

“You definitely have,” Darcy agreed with another giggle that fell into a soft gasp when he pulled her earlobe between his teeth and nipped playfully. "You dork." She arched against him and curled her nails against his skin, dragging them over his shoulders in a way that pulled a soft, low sound of appreciation from somewhere low in his throat.

“You’re the one who keeps falling for them,” he reminded, nipping playful kisses and bites over the length of her neck. His hands slipped into her open robe and slid it off her shoulders, leaving her naked and flushed in the firelight.

Steve’s arms wrapped around her then and he met her lips in another long, slow kiss that sent a rush of warmth to her belly that had nothing to do with the fire she’d rekindled in the hearth. He held her close—close enough to feel the effect she was having on him through the thin material of his pajama pants—and moved them to lay her back against the plush rug. Her legs went around his waist and she felt him press hard against her through his clothes. She bit her lip against a moan of anticipation.

He broke their kiss and tilted her chin up with a brush of his nose, seeking access to her throat for another trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses and teasing flicks of his tongue. His hands shifted from underneath her and she opened her eyes in surprise when she felt his thumb drag across her bottom lip. “Don’t,” he said softly, pushing himself up on his free hand to look at her. Darcy felt a line of confusion form between her brows and Steve smiled. “Don’t try to be quiet,” he said. “There’s nobody here but us,” he reminded. He dropped his head to kiss her again and stopped himself just before he reached her. Darcy felt another shiver slide down her spine when he whispered against her lips, “I want to hear you.”

As if to prove a point, Steve trailed a hand down her belly and slipped his fingers between her legs. She arched her back and pressed her breasts against him, opening herself wider and lifting her hips to meet his touch. He dipped inside of her and circled her clit slowly—too slowly—and pulled a soft whine from her throat. He pressed down harder and dropped his head to swirl his tongue over one of her peaked nipples. A louder, ungoverned moan fell from her lips when he grazed her gently with his teeth.

She felt him smile against her again before he switched to the other breast, lavishing it with just as much attention as the first. Between them, his fingers bore down harder on her clit, circling faster while her breath quickened and her sounds of satisfaction grew loader. Her hips thrust up against his hand, desperate for that snap of an orgasm up her spine. She was so close she could practically taste it. Steve bit and sucked on her nipples, her keening moans echoed around the small cabin and just before she was about to see stars, he stopped, suddenly, and pulled his hand away.

Darcy couldn’t help the wail of frustration she let out as her eyes flew open. Steve smirked a little too devilishly before he met her lips in a hot, filthy kiss and shifted to lay fully on top of her again. She bucked her hips impatiently against his and pawed with her hands and knees to shift his pants out of the way.

Steve placed a large hand flat on her stomach and stopped her wriggling. He pulled back from their kiss, breathless and smirked down at her. His blue eyes were almost black with lust and the low light of the fire. “You’re so beautiful when you’re frustrated.”

Darcy surged up on her elbows and captured his lips with hers again. “You can frustrate me later,” she promised with a nip of her teeth against his bottom lip. “Right now? I want you to make me scream.”

He let her push the rest of his clothing away then and sank into her completely with one fluid thrust. Darcy’s back arched again, and she gasped at the sweet relief of having him inside of her. He moved in and out of her slowly, setting an easy, familiar rhythm. Their lips met, and her mouth opened greedily for him, inviting him to stroke his tongue against hers while she snapped her hips to meet his thrusts.

Steve pulled away and shifted, still inside of her, up onto his knees. He grabbed her thighs and tugged her closer. With another thrust in this new angle, his cock hit her just right and pulled a sound of surprised approval from the back of her throat. Darcy felt that coil of pleasure building again, slowly but with fervor as Steve pushed deep inside of her and pulled out again. She raised herself up onto her elbows to watch him move, wanting to memorize the way his muscles moved, and his chest heaved with his heavy breathing.

He looked up and locked eyes with her before he reached out and pushed two fingers into her mouth. She sucked them deftly, greedily until he pulled them away and pressed them to her clit again. Darcy felt her stomach swoop while Steve kept his eyes on hers and circled her hard and fast, matching his speed with his thrusts.

Darcy heard herself moaning louder and louder, sounds she couldn’t possibly control, and her breath grew shorter and shorter until finally, the release she’d been chasing snapped up her back and flooded her with wave upon wave of pleasure.

She dropped onto her back, boneless and hoarse and wrapped her legs around Steve’s hips as he moved to lay over her again. He held her hands over her head and snapped his hips in a frantic rhythm that had them both moaning when he came a minute later.

Steve lifted his head from the crook of her neck and released her hands. He moved a lock of her hair from her eyes and kissed her softly, gently. Darcy grinned. “That was fun.”

He smiled back. “Yeah, it was,” he agreed easily before he pulled out of her with a groan. He rolled onto his back and beckoned for her to cuddle against him, but she shook her head.

“If we stay out here, we’re going to fall asleep,” she reminded as she sat up with some effort, logging a mental note to be kinder to her abs for the next few days. She reached for her silk robe and stood up slowly, offering him a hand. “Come to bed,” she suggested. “I don’t want to sleep on the floor.”

Steve sat up slowly and pulled his pants back on before he took her hand. “Good point,” he relented. “Bed is better.”

She was feeling thoroughly drowsy again by the time they reached the other room and she crawled between the sheets. Steve caught sight of her chattering teeth and rummaged in the cabinets and drawers before he found another quilt in the steamer trunk in the corner and added it to the bed. Darcy snuggled against him immediately when he joined her beneath the pile of blankets and rested her head on his chest.

Steve’s arms circled around her and he drew lazy, comforting circles on her back. “Darcy?” she heard him say, just as she was about to fall asleep. She made a sound of recognition, her eyes still closed. She heard him smile. “I just wanted to make sure you knew…” he paused, and she made another sound, hoping he would continue, knowing she hadn’t quite fallen asleep yet. “I was sleepwalking before I met you,” he said quietly, and she felt him press a kiss to her hair. “You brought me back to life. Made me remember how to be happy again. I can’t…” he paused again, she felt his breath hitch under her cheek. “I can’t imagine the rest of my life without you.”

Darcy wanted to tell him that she felt the same. That he and Charlotte had transformed her life from something valuable but perfunctory into something crazy and magical and more wonderful than she could have ever hoped. She wanted to tell him that she couldn’t imagine her life without them either and that they were the best things that had ever happened to her.

But she was so tired all of a sudden and try as she might, her eyes were just not opening and her limbs were no longer cooperating. The best she could manage, as she felt the current of sleep pulling her further and further away from consciousness, was another wordless sound that didn’t convey any of it.

Steve smiled again and chuckled softly. “Sweet dreams,” he said, his voice just above a whisper. “I’m gonna give this another try when you’re not asleep.”

The last thing she remembered thinking before she lost her battle against falling back asleep was wondering what he might have meant by that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Share the love on Tumblr @idontgettechnology and check out ishipitpod.com for more fanfic fun
> 
> *blows kisses*


End file.
